


What A Mighty Good Man

by nilshki



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Work sex, ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilshki/pseuds/nilshki
Summary: Buck's outburst at the gym proves too much for the boys to resist.Sequel/Missing scenes frommatan4il's amazingFuck Me Yourself, You Coward
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 184





	What A Mighty Good Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matan4il](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matan4il/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fuck Me Yourself, You Coward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409292) by [matan4il](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matan4il/pseuds/matan4il). 



> When I read [Fuck Me Yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409292) I got inspired and wrote this! Beta read by [ matan4il](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matan4il/pseuds/matan4il), who gave approval for this to be written and posted. Love you!
> 
> Title from [Whatta Man by Salt-N-Pepa](https://open.spotify.com/track/7sJN693sYKEIEMu7fc5VnJ?si=bw_anWsBQmCI7-8MYE35Jg), for obvious reasons.

Shit.  _ ShitshitshitshitSHIT. _

He hadn’t meant to say that. Or anything even  _ close _ to that. 

He’s frozen, his gaze locked on Eddie’s,  _ the bastard _ , unable to even glance over at Chim to see what he knows is a gleefully horrified expression. 

It’s Eddie’s fault. All of it is Eddie’s fault. Waltzing in here with his washboard abs and silver star and confident swagger and luscious dark hair and fathomless brown eyes…

It had turned Buck on. And pissed him off. So yeah. He’d been a bit cold, a bit rude. Maybe downright unpleasant at some points. But Eddie was just...ugh. He was too hot for his own good and it was making Buck  _ feel _ things and damn it, it just wasn’t fair, okay? 

Eyes still locked on Eddie’s face, Buck slowly realizes that Eddie doesn’t look disgusted, offended, or even  _ surprised. _ Instead, he’s got a cocky grin and a slight blush on his cheeks. Carefully, Buck unfreezes, a smile forming on his own face as Eddie says something about pigtails and dinner and propositions, which, again, Buck didn’t  _ mean _ to do…

He’s stuttering, trying to figure out where they go from here, when the bell rings, and they all go running off for the trucks.

Buck is on edge the whole ride. He and Eddie are playing this game, taking up as much space as possible as they sit next to each other. By the end of the ride, they’re sitting with the entire lengths of their legs pressed together, and Buck is practically vibrating out of his skin. Vaguely, he knows that Chim is smirking and rolling his eyes. But he can’t be bothered. Not after Eddie’s shown his hand, not after he realized that the bolt of lust was mutual. Buck feels like the air is crackling with the energy between them and knows he’s going to need to do something more drastic about it, soon.

He makes himself focus when they get to the call. At first it seems very cut and dried, with Cap sending Hen and Chim back and Buck and Eddie in the ambulance with Charlie. 

Some of Buck’s confidence has been restored, so he returns to annoying Eddie. It’s flirty this time though, a small smile playing around Eddie’s lips as he questions the kinds of things Eddie’s seen in combat, compares them to Buck’s experiences in LA. 

“What are we measuring here Buck?” Eddie asks, his grin growing and his eyes laughing. Buck sends him a meaningful glance, and Eddie’s eyes turn dark. 

Buck feels himself blush and turns his attention back to their patient, until a sharp “Hold on!” from Eddie halts his actions.

Turns out the guy shot a live grenade into his leg. When Eddie volunteers to pull it out, Buck is quick to jump onboard. “You think I'm gonna let the new guy have all the fun?” he jokes. Besides, something about Eddie being in a dangerous situation alone doesn’t sit right with Buck. He wants to be there too, helping out. 

He watches as Eddie carefully pulls the grenade out, his face screwed up in concentration and sweat dripping down his face. Buck’s heart is pounding, for more than one reason. He’s never been this combination of worried and turned on before. 

They get the grenade in the box, get Charlie into surgery, and breathe a sigh of relief.

As the bomb squad takes over, Eddie turns to Buck. He looks...impressed? 

“You’re a badass under pressure.”

Buck is floored at Eddie’s words. Eddie had done all the work… “Me?”

Eddie smiles wider. “Hell yeah. You can have my back any day.”

And Buck melts a little. Then he smirks. “Or, you know, you could...you could have mine.”

Eddie’s eyes darken again, but they are interrupted by Bobby congratulating them. Behind them, the grenade goes off, taking the ambulance with it. They all stare for a bit until Eddie says, “You guys hungry?”

Buck huffs out a laugh, amazed at the cool and calm demeanor of a guy who almost just got blown up. If he wasn’t attracted before, he sure as hell was now. All of the adrenaline is still coursing through his body, and he  _ wants _ . Needs. 

Bobby drives them to the closest McDonalds, where the line is longer than they would’ve expected for that time of night. Buck sees an opportunity. 

“Uh, Cap, I gotta use the restroom. Be right back.” He gives Eddie a look up and down, letting his eyes linger, before walking down a short hallway, where he finds both the restrooms and a door leading to the back alley. He hopes Eddie is thinking what he’s thinking, and pushes the door to outside open. 

It’s actually nice, with the cool air and slight breeze. 

The door opens behind him, and he grins when he turns to see Eddie, looking just as desperate as he feels. 

With no words, Eddie backs him up against the wall, hands on either side of Buck’s head, body a hair's breadth away, almost touching but not quite. Eddie’s quick breaths breeze along Buck’s lips and he feels dizzy with want.

“Can I kiss you, Buck?”

Buck nearly laughs, choking on it as desire races through him. “God,  _ please _ , Eddie.”

It starts slow, despite the hurry they are in. Gentle presses, lazy licks, as Eddie’s hands stroke Buck’s neck and Buck lets his fall to Eddie’s waist.

But that doesn’t last long, the tension that had built between them all day finally coming to a head.

Eddie moves his body slightly and suddenly they are pressed together completely, Buck trapped between the wall and the lines of Eddie and his head spins. He breaks the kiss, panting, as his hips buck up into Eddie’s and he feels that Eddie is definitely hard, definitely turned on.

“Eddie...Eddie…” He tries to think while Eddie starts licking down his neck, unbuttoning Buck’s uniform shirt, starting to suck a hickey right under his collarbone.

“Eddie...I didn’t...I don’t have…” Buck can’t get the words out, and just whines a little when Eddie bites the sections of skin he was sucking, sure to leave a bruise.

Then Eddie looks up at Buck, laughter and lust shining in his expression, and it takes Buck’s breath away.

“I’m not going to fuck you in the back alley behind a McDonalds, Buck.”

And Buck knows it makes him desperate and needy, but he honest to God pouts at that, mumbling “Well if I was prepped and we had a condom…”

Eddie laughs and shakes his head. “We deserve better than that for our first time, don’t you think?”

Buck’s eyes widen a little at the implication that it wouldn’t be the  _ only _ time. 

“Don’t worry though, sweetheart,” Eddie continues, softly kissing Buck again. Then his grin turns predatory. “I’ll take good care of you.”

And then he’s unzipping Buck’s pants and he licks his hand and  _ God that’s hot _ and then he’s putting his hand inside Buck’s underwear and -

It was like heaven, Eddie touching him. Whatever experience Eddie had or didn’t, he was good at this. He’s barely gotten his hands on Buck’s cock, and Buck is already trembling. Eddie starts with slow, gentle strokes, as if Buck wasn’t already worked up and needed a little encouragement. Buck thrust his hips and moaned. “Please, Eddie, I need-” He cuts off with a groan as Eddie tightens his grip, though he doesn’t speed up. He slowly brushes a thumb over the head of Buck’s cock, spreading the wet precome and using it to make his strokes even smoother and slicker.

Eddie leans over, his breath hot and fast in Buck’s ear. “I know exactly what you need, Buck. You look so hot, so good, all needy for me like this.” He picks up the pace a bit, and Buck can feel the smile against his ear as more precome dribbles out of him, making it easier for Eddie to go faster. 

“One day, when we have time, I’m going to make you desperate again, with my mouth and my fingers. Open you up for me, make you come apart on my cock, make you moan my name…”

“Ed _ die _ ,” Buck whines.

Eddie smirks. “Like that, exactly like that. You’re so gorgeous like this.” He whispers in Buck’s ear, his lips brushing the shell, sending electricity down Buck’s spine as he writhes and thrusts, chasing the pleasure. 

Eddie keeps up the pace and the pressure and Buck can feel his orgasm building, the edge in sight. He pulls Eddie’s face towards him with one hand on Eddie’s chin, and goes in for a sloppy kiss. They desperately taste each other while Buck gets closer and closer. Suddenly, Eddie bites down on Buck’s lip, and that’s it. Buck comes, and he’s trembling, surprised by the force of it. Eddie keeps stroking, drawing it out, until Buck is shuddering and pulling away. 

Eddie kisses him softly over and over as he comes down and his breathing slows again.

Buck opens his eyes to see Eddie’s nearly black with lust. He smiles and reaches down to get Eddie’s pants open.

“Your turn,” and it’s his turn to smirk as he gets his hands on Eddie and marvels at the choked sound that comes out of Eddie’s throat. 

Eddie rests his forehead on Buck’s, breathing hard. Buck looks into his eyes, even though the angle makes that kind of difficult, and strokes Eddie’s cock with precision and purpose. 

“Come for me, Eddie,” and Eddie does, all over Buck’s hand and Buck  _ loves _ it. Loves the way he makes Eddie come apart, loves the way Eddie groans out his name through clenched teeth. The way he tenses up as he comes and then his whole body relaxes and slumps against Buck as he comes down, pinning Buck against the wall and pressing open mouthed kisses to the juncture of Buck’s neck and chest. 

Buck strokes his hand over Eddie’s back and drags it up to Eddie’s neck, keeping Eddie’s face in the curve of his own just a little longer.

Eventually Eddie pulls back a bit. He holds Buck’s face in one hand, caressing his cheek, and kisses Buck softly.

“We should probably clean up and get back before Bobby gets worried and comes looking,” Buck says.

Eddie nods, but doesn’t pull away. “Can I come over to yours, tomorrow night?”

Buck’s smile widens and he nods. “Sounds like an excellent plan to me. Can’t wait until you fuck me until I can’t walk.” With that, he breaks away from Eddie, laughing at Eddie’s groan that’s both exasperated and anticipatory. 

They head inside and eventually get back to Bobby, who’s none the wiser about their activities.

That is, until Chimney takes one look at them and immediately knows what’s up. Buck can’t help the satisfied smirk that crosses his face when Chimney guesses. He hates to ruin Chim’s fun, but sometimes, for some people, there’s just no time to waste.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I loved writing it and I'd love to know what you think of it!


End file.
